Ask Gravity Falls!
by TeresaCake
Summary: Ask Gravity Falls! You Can Dare them, or ask them questions, or just attack and yell at them! Have Fun! And Remember, Reality is an Illusion, The Universe is a Hologram, Buy Gold, Bye!
1. Introduction!

Teresa: So...um...hey. *Hears Booing* Yes. I know. I haven't updated my Undertale Q&A in a while...The bad news is...

Teresa: I probably won't. I don't have the energy, the inspiration...to continue it properly. The best I'll be able to do is do steady updates...and thats it.

Teresa: Oh yeah, and TK, if you do decide to leave Undertale (For the most part) and head to Gravity Falls I'm going to leave Undertale too.

Teresa: But only on Fanfiction and Wattpad. My Deviantart (Which is also TeresaCake) Will stay devoted to Undertale.

Dippy Fresh: Wiggity Wiggity whats up dawg? I'm Dippy Fresh!

Teresa: *Pushes Dippy Fresh into another room* *Shudders* I really don't like that guy. He's...Odd. Well anyways, this is a Q&A. Ask them things! Any things!

 ***Theres screaming in the background***

Teresa: Welp. *Walks into other room* Yeah, I kinda figured this was happening.

Bill Cipher: *Is torturing Grunkle Ford* Oh, hey Icy!

Teresa: *Growls* I told you not to call me that. And stop torturing Ford! *Removes the chains that are holding Grunkle Ford in place*

Grunkle Ford: Ah, Thank You. Well, I must get back to my work. *Presses buttons on vending machine and steps inside door*

Bill Cipher: Oh, you Never let me have any FUN!

Teresa: Theres...'Lots of Things' you can do instead of torturing Grunkle Ford!

Bill and Teresa: Eyyyyyyy *Bill is flashing with Lots of Things*

Bill: But seriously, I really like torturing him.

Teresa: Torture literally anyone else. Also I heard you were traveling through Multiverses again? *Raises eyebrow*

Bill: Oh, that. Yes, I may have done some travelling recently...I met a Half-Vampire by showing up on her phone, but she smashed me!

Teresa: Oh. Yeah. Welp, anyways...Feel free to ask them anything!

Flames will be used as fuel for one of my projects, and yes, you can kill anyone in this Q&A, and hurt them, since I can just reverse it.

 ***Theres more screaming***

Teresa: *Sighs* Seriously Bill? I literally JUST left the room!

Bill: Um...Deer Teeth! For You, Kid! *Gives Teresa Deer Teeth*

Teresa: *Is not impressed* *Completely ignores the fact that Bill is still torturing Ford*

Teresa: Welp, Bye! *Takes a lamp, smashes a window with it, and jumps out*

Bill: Remember, Reality is an Illusion, The Universe is a Hologram, Buy Gold, Bye! *Dissapears*


	2. Ask 1

From: Guest

 **To bill my favorite illumininacho, what do you think of all the ships aka parings about you? I think they are gross pluss we found your statue so yay us!**

Bill: Howdy! Well, some of them are okay, but who ships me with Stanford?

Bill: Oh, my statue? Its been years since I saw that thing! Where is it, anyways?


	3. Ask 2

From: BillCipherHaterX (Guest)

 ***Hits Bill with giant sword* Thats for making Stan erase his memory!**

Bill: OW! I can feel pain, Y'know! And that hurt!

 ***Hits Bill again* Thats for Torturing Ford!**

Bill: Ow! Stop it! You poked my eye...*Puts hands over eye*

 ***Hits Bill again again* Thats for taking those deer teeth!**

Bill: *Backflips to the side* Can't hit me now! *Gets hit* Aw, Come on!

 **Why is he even allowed to run free in this, with no real discipline? At this rate Weirdmageddon 2 is going to happen!**

Teresa: Because he is.

Teresa: Weirdmageddon? Eh, why do I care?


	4. Ask 3

From: Aira Isoovat (Guest)

 **Aira Isoovat:What, isn't pain funny for you Bill? Oh wait, only the pain of others is. IN THAT CASE! *I dip Dipper in salsa and punch Ford in the balls***

Bill: *Laughing* Pain really IS hilarious! And pain is funny for me, unless I'm in this form! Also, *Levitates Dipper out of the Salsa with magic* Don't hurt My Pine Tree.

Dipper: *Walks away confusedly*

 **Hey, Sixer, you'll be feeling pain in six different places in THREE TWO ONE! *I punch Ford in the head, hands, arms, feet, shins, and finally THE NOSE!* Here's another metal plate for your head! *I bash a cookie sheet over Ford's head***

Ford: *Rubs nose* I tink by nose ith bwoken...

Bill: Now _thats_ hilarious! Ha! Well, anyways, I have dimensions to destroy! *Dissapears*

 **Funny enough for ya, Lord Cipher? Mabye I separate all his bon- *Ford kicks me in the ribs*-es. Period.**

Bill: *Reappears* Yeah! That was Hilarious! But next time, don't hurt Pine Tree.

Ford: *Sighs* I'b gobba fix by nose... *Goes down to his lab*

Teresa: Bye! *Smashes dimensional rift, jumps through, and closes it after I leave*


	5. Ask 4

From: Guest

 ***I flip you the bird***

Teresa: Okay.


	6. Ask 5

From: Barbacar

 **Wendy: I dare you to fire yourself out of a cannon across town while juggling axes.**

Wendy: *Shrugs* Okay. But where am I gonna get a-

Teresa: *Snaps fingers and a cannon appears* Enjoy.

Wendy: *Pushes Cannon to the top of a cliff above Gravity Falls* *Holds axes* *Gets in*

Teresa: *Lights the fuse*

Wendy: *Gets fired out of the cannon* *Starts juggling axes* *Drops an axe into the town* Oh well...*Lands on other side while still juggling axes* Yeah!

Mabel: Whop! *Hugs Wendy*

 **Soos: I dare you to eat a yogurt, applesauce, and string cheese sandwich.**

Soos: I- Okay Dude, whatever you say! *Makes the sandwich* If I die, Remember me as the Handyman of the apocalypse. *Bites into it* Huh. Dude, this sandwich is actually pretty good! *Eats the rest* Yup. But I think the string cheese was moldy...oh well. Thanks for the challenge, Dude!

Dipper: *Is throwing up in the trashcan*

Mabel: *Was recording the whole challenge* That was so cool Soos! Would you like to wash that down with a nice cup of Mabel Juice? This one's FREE! *Holds out cup to Soos*

Soos: Sure Dude. *Drinks Mabel Juice* IT'S RAINING PUPPIES! *Tries to run out of room and trips over table* *Mutters* I'm trippin' balls, dude...

Teresa: Remind me to get that stuff Banned. Anyways, Bye! *Goes behind vending machine using different code*


	7. Ask 6

From: BuckJohnson

 **To Bill...**

 **Do alternate realities such as Reverse Falls exist? Also, can I have some deer teeth and a head that never stops screaming?**

Bill: Yes, they do exist! And I can give you something Better! *Summons head that is always screaming that spits out deer teeth when it screams* For you, kid! *Gives it to asker*

Teresa: Yeah, the alternate realities exist. Heh. They're fun to destroy and then rebuild.

Bill: I travel to them and make them weird!

Teresa: And then I have to fix your mess. *Starts arguing with Bill*


	8. Ask 7

From: Super Guest (Guest)

 **Super Guest:Dipper, have you started wearing flannel shirts since becoming friends with Wendy? With how much time you two spent together over the summer, I'd think you'd grow to like flannel.**

Dipper: I do sometimes, but most of the time I just wear my vest, a red shirt, shorts, and my hat. But I do occasionally wear Flannel.


	9. Ask 8

From: Guest

 **:To Ford, did you know that your niece gave Bill the rift, created another Dipper in her bubble, and Almost Banished him in there? P.S. Bill put her unconscious, so you can hit him for that.**

Mabel: It's not my fault! I didn't know what the rift thingy was, and time guy said he would make summer last forever! But yes, I did create Dippy Fresh...and almost got Dipper banished from my bubble which would have made Weirdmageddon never be stopped...

Ford: Thats...alright, Mabel. You didn't know.

Ford: Bill Did WHAT?

Bill: I only put her unconscious so I could put her in the bubble!

Ford: *Slaps Bill* *Gets burned* Gah!

Bill: Ha! You have to try harder then that, Sixer!

Dippy Fresh: *Skates into the room* Gr8 Sk8 M8! *Jumps off board and flips up Sunglasses* Wiggity Wiggity whats up dawg? I'm Dippy Fresh! Here we see this totally Un-Fresh Bully dude! *Gestures to Ford*

Ford: *Has hand wrapped in bandages* I literally just hit a Dream Demon, because he put my niece unconscious. How does that make me a bully?

Dippy Fresh: *Ignores Ford* You see, Bullies are really just all hurtin' on the inside! And the only way to make them not feel bad on the inside...

Dippy Fresh: *Eyes turn a vibrant red* Is to make em' hurt worse on the outside...

Ford: *Pulls out stun gun and points it at Dippy Fresh* W-What even ARE you?!

Dippy Fresh: You're worst nightmare...*Slaps ford*

Ford: *Drops stun gun* Gah! I'm going back to my lab. Its too weird up here. *Opens vending machine and goes behind it*

Teresa: *Puts Dippy Fresh on his skateboard* *Pushes him out of the room* *Shudders* I don't like him.

Teresa: Welp, Bye! *Shatters into pixels*


	10. Ask 9

From: MysteriousMan13

 **Dipper: I Dare you to see what's inside Mabel and Soos' belly-buttons.**

Dipper: *Gulp* *Voice cracks* O-kay. *Looks inside Mabel' belly button* Theres nothing in here. Except some sprinkles, sparkles, and what looks like Smile Dip powder. Okay, time to look in Soos's belly button.

Soos: Go ahead dude.

Dipper: *Looks inside* What the...? Theres a gummy worm...and...the infinite slice of pizza! *Pulls out Pizza slice* Here you go, Soos. *Gives it to Soos*

Soos: Oh, thanks dude. I was wondering where this was. *Bites into the pizza*

 **Mabel: Do you like Unicorns still or no?**

Mabel: I like some Unicorns, but Celestabellebethabelle wasn't great.

 **Soos: How's the Mystery Shack now, since your running it as the new "Mister Mystery"?**

Soos: Oh, Stan is running it again now that he's back, because I'm pregnant.

Dipper: *Looks at Soos*

Soos: Oh, I mean Melody's pregnant. I still work there though.

 **Wendy: How's High School life?**

Wendy: It SUCKS! But I'm managing.

 **Stanley: What kind of Game shows do you like?**

Stan: Any one that I'm allowed on where I can win money.

 **Ford: Inside the portal, What's one of your favorite dimensions?**

Ford: I don't particularily like any of them, but if I had too I would choose the one where I met a friendly skeleton named Sans. All the other dimensions were either mental or physical torture. Except one, where I was a poorly animated pencil drawing. The 'Animation Procrastination' zone, as I called it.

 **Bill: *Hits him with a cane* AND THAT'S FOR MAKING MABEL UNCONSCIOUS YOU DEMON!**

Bill: *Rubs spot where asker hit* I could have done much worse!

Teresa: Would people stop attacking Bill?

Teresa: Also, the first person to guess my OTP ship with Bill gets applause from everyone here. And a time wish. Welp, Bye! *Jumps onto a boat that says SS Bill X _ on the side and sails away*

Dippy Fresh: Wiggity Wiggity whats up-

Bill: AH! *Hits Dippy Fresh with his cane* Get away!


	11. Ask 10

From: XOLOTL (Guest)

 **XOLOTL:So you're out of TK's phone? Excellent. I have a deal for you. Give me nearly infinite power and I can get you what you'll need to start a world wide wierdmegddon on any world you desire.**

 **No barrier will stop it. World wide chaos, destroying lives simply because it's possible. Those stupid ponies and their chimera Spirit Of Chaos, Discord sound like a nice world to wreck.**

 **We got a deal?**

Bill: I would love to, kid. I honestly would. But I have other plans for Weirdmageddon Mark 2! Also, I don't make deals as 'Easily' anymore. Not after what happened with Fez and Sixer. Here, have some Deer Teeth! *Hands asker Deer Teeth*

Bill: Remember, Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram, Buy Gold, Bye! *Teleports to empty dimension to fill it with weirdness*


	12. Ask 11

BuckJohnson

 **Bill: Thanks for the gift! You're awesome. By the way, why should I buy gold?**

Bill: I don't actually know why I told people to buy gold!

 **Soos: How's your grandmother? She doing okay? And I heard about Melody getting pregnant. Congrats, dude. You'd make a great dad. Also, what did you ever do to that slice of infinite pizza?**

Soos: My Grandmother's doing great! She moved into my break room at the shack. And thanks, dude. Oh, My infinite pizza slice? Dipper found it in my belly button a few questions ago! I keep it in my wallet next to my emergency salami. For pizza emergencies.

 **Mabel: Who's your newest crush?**

Mabel: Theres some kid who came to Gravity Falls, and his name is Nate! He's really nice, and cute too!

 **Dipper: Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?**

Dipper: No...

Mabel: Dipper! He has a crush on Pacifica! *Pats Dipper's head* Whop! *Runs away to go make Mabel Juice*

Dipper: Ugh, MABEL! Get back here! *Chases after her*

 **Pacifica: Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?**

Pacifica: No! If I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways.

Mabel: *Holds up a sign Behind Pacifica that says 'She has a crush on Dipper' on it*


	13. Ask 12

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:To Ford: What would you do, if you catching a cold or the flu? Who would take care of you?**

Ford: I would probably keep working. I did catch the flu once, after Stan and I came back to the Mystery Shack. He locked me out of my lab until I was fully healthy again.

 **And to Bill: I always watching you! Can you speak german? Or another language? Or just english?**

Bill: Yes, I actually can speak many languages. Ich kann deutsch sprechen.

Teresa: I can speak German too, but not very well.

 **And just again a question to Bill: What would you do, if you catch the demonic flu? Who would take care of you?**

Bill: Well, now that I'm in this dimension and far away from who used to take care of me, I would say it would be Sixer, Shooting Star, and Teresa taking care of me. The Demonic Flu is Horrible!

Teresa: He's not exactly fun to take care of. He set Ford on fire last time, and accidentally got me sick too, since I'm not exactly fully human.

 **And just to Ford: I really like you! Your 6-fingers are awesome! I'm a bit like you! But your english voice is deep...**

Ford: Thank you. I find having 6 fingers very annoying. It's very hard to find gloves.

Teresa: Oh yeah, and I have an announcement! The 'Reverse Falls' AU is now here and you can ask them things! *Opens Portal and everyone from Reverse Falls comes out*

Reverse Bill/Will: *Is chained to Dipper and Mabel Gleeful* Help...

Bill: Wait wait wait...Reverse Falls? Then that means...Will! Where's Will... *Frantic searching*

Teresa: *Turns Bill around* You were facing the wrong way.

Bill: *Sees Will* Will! *Attempts to destroy chains but fails* What?!

Mabel Gleeful: That won't work, flying dorito.

Teresa: *Lazily waves hand and the chains are released* There you go.

Will: B-Bill? *Hugs Bill* I th-thought you were g-gone...

Bill: I was! But I'm doing great now!

Teresa: *Ignores what's happening behind me* Welp, Bye! *Goes off to torture the Gleeful twins or something*


	14. Ask 13

BuckJohnson

 **I can ask questions to Reverse Falls characters now? Awesome!**

Teresa: Yes, yes you can. If someone had tried to ask them before they would have been here anyways.

 **To Reverse Dipper: What are your thoughts of Gideon and Pacifica? And do you have a crush on anyone?**

Reverse Dipper: *Assumes you mean Reverse Gideon and Pacifica* Well, Gideon is a coward, and Pacifica is just stupid. And no, I do not have a crush on anyone.

 **To Reverse Pacifica: What are your thoughts on Dipper and Mabel? And do you have a crush on anyone?**

Reverse Pacifica: *Assumes you mean Reverse Dipper and Mabel* They're huge Jerks! Nope, don't have a crush on anyone!

 **(Sorry, I just really like Dipcifica, since I got exposed to awesome fan art)**

Teresa: Don't worry about it, I like Dipcifica too. But not Reverse Dipcifica.


	15. Ask 14

From: MilesW1998

 **To Dipper: What is your real name?**

Dipper: It's...It's...uh...

Mabel: Come on, tell them BroBro!

Dipper: *Sigh* It's Mason.


	16. Ask 15

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:Just me again! I have so much question!**

 **To Bill: What happen to your family? I mean, you said in the ama that you haven't got a family more. Do you kill your family? Do you had a sister? Was you sister Angel?**

Bill: Yes, I did kill my family. It was only my parents though, and...they didn't like me much. That's all I'm gonna say about them.

 **To Bill: Do you like other dream demons hm... like me?**

Bill: Depends on the dream demon. I like Will, and...Teresa is part Dream Demon I think.

Teresa: Yeah, I'm part Dream Demon.

 **To Ford: What do you think about your family? What do you think about your brother, Dipper and Mabel?**

Ford: I've forgiven Stanley, so I guess I like him, and Dipper and Mabel basically mean everything to me.

 **To Bill: What are your hobbys?**

Bill: Messing with the fabric of reality in other dimensions, and torturing Ford occasionally. Oh yeah and

 **To Ford: Do you like Bill Cipher...? (I know , everyone knows the answer, but i just want to know it.) How do you think about him?**

Ford: I...He's gotten much better than he used to be, but I wouldn't say I like him much.

 **To Mabel: Do you like your Grunkle Ford?**

Mabel: Of course! I love my Grunkle Ford! You should know that!

 **To Stan: Do you like your brother?**

Stan: Well, he finally thanked me, and we did sail around the world together, so yeah, I'd say I like him.


	17. Ask 16

From: Aria Tavoosi (Guest)

 **Aria Tavoosi:Bill, is your homeworld the Flatlands? Triangles at the bottom, being the lowest class citizens.**

Bill: No, my homeworld wasn't the Flatlands, it was Dimension 67.

 **And is your homeworld appearently has 14 billion different genders, if you were in a romantic relationship would it be with an entity the same gender, a different gender or are you what us Terrans would call Bisexual?**

Bill: Well, I'm not Straight!


	18. Ask 17

From: Guest

 **:*I shove a thousand joints in Bill's hat in an attempt to get him high***

Bill: That won't work. Dream Demons are unaffected by things humans use.


	19. Ask 18

From: XOLOTL (Guest)

 **XOLOTL:*I rearrange the atoms of thr deer teeth to make a dagger* Thanks, but I can teleport anywhere so how about we make a deal after this QnA ends? Knowing the Undertale one, it'll be quick.**

Teresa: Hey, that one isn't ended, I'm going to update it!


	20. Ask 19

From: Aria Tavoosi (Guest)

 **Aria Tavoosi:Of course not. 14 billion different genders would make being ''straight'' impossible. Then again, if it takes so much paperwork to explain, i'll shut the f*** up.**

Teresa: Wait...how can a dimension have 14 billion different genders?


	21. Ask 20

From: Guest

 **Yo bill!Someones gonna lick you!**

Bill: I'm gonna go destroy some dimensions...*Floats away*

Teresa: *Pushes Guest outside* You're kinda weird.


	22. Ask 21

From: KickyPunch (Guest)

 **KickyPunch:Ford, you're awesome! You're smart and talented and charming and your 6 fingers are cool! *Hugs Ford***

Ford: Thank you. *Hugs back*


	23. Ask 22

From: Guest

 **:*kiss Bill* Hey! I'm back with some question!**

Bill: Well that just happened.

 **To Bill: Do you know, that Ford has a metal thing in his head and you can't enter his mind? I mean, in Weirdageddon you wanted to enter his mind, but you can't do that...**

Bill: Yes. I've known that for a while!

 **To Ford: How did you get the Metal thing in your head?**

Ford: It was a machine I built that put it in my head. It was extremely painful.

 **To Bill and Ford: Do you like the ship BillFord? I really like it! Soooo sweet!**

Bill: *Blushes slightly* N-No...

Ford: Um...Well...No? *Blushes*

Teresa: *Grins* *High-Fives Guest*

 **To Dipper: You're cool! I like you a bit more than your sister!**

Dipper: Thanks!

 ***kiss Bill* To Bill: You're just an awesome dream demon!**

Bill: *Is still kind of flustered from the BillFord question* Thanks!


	24. Ask 23

From: Guest

 **:If you guys where stuck in big bark woods with Harvey beaks and his friends what would you guys do**

Mabel: I would climb up that really tall tree and then jump off into a pile of leaves!

Dipper: I would probably investigate all the mysteries there. Like why instead of humans theres talking animals.

Stan: I dunno. Watch TV?

Ford: I would study all the mysteries with Dipper.

Pacifica: I would find a way back home, obviously.

Bill: I would liberate the dimension and mould it into my own perfect world! *Insane laughing*

Teresa: I would probably climb up that tree and sit there, then jump off and climb up again, and run around like an idiot with Fee and Foo.

Teresa: And stop Bill from destroying the dimension.


	25. Ask 24

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:*Hugs Ford* You and Bill are my favorits**

Ford: Thank you.

Bill: Thanks, kid! Here, have some deer teeth. *Hands asker Deer Teeth*

 **To Bill: *laugh* Can we cook you?**

Bill: Nope!

 **To Theresa: Do you have the real-life journal 3? I haven't it yet, but i‛ll get it in 1-4 weeks.**

Teresa: No, but I'm going to get it sometime in the next 3 months hopefully.

 **To Ford: What's your favorite food?**

Ford: I like Calamari. I don't know why.

 **To Bill: What's your favorite food?**

Bill: Dream Demons don't need to eat, but I eat anyways, so I guess I like those tiny octopi that come in little plastic boxes with the sesame seeds.

 **To Stanley: What would you do if one of your family get sick? (with that, i mean Dipper, Mabel and Ford) How would you help them?**

Stan: If Dipper or Mabel got sick I would give them only half a shift, *Laughs* Just kidding, I'd make them stay in their room and check on them every once in a while. If Ford got sick I'd just lock him out of his lab and force him to stay upstairs until he's healthy again.

 **To Dipper: What would you do, if Ford gets sick? How would you help him?**

Dipper: I'd take care of him, and make sure he didn't go into the lab.

 ***Kiss Bill* You're just so sweet. Are you a dream demon or a human now?**

Bill: I'm still in my Triangle Form, but I have a human form now! *Changes into human form* *Changes back*


	26. Ask 25

From: Boggie445

 **i thought**

 **IDEEEAAAAAAAA**

 **Give me the mabel juice**

Mabel: Okay! *Hands pitcher of Mabel Juice*

 **smile dip please**

Stan: *Pulls out smile dip from behind painting* *Hands it to asker* Here you go kid.

 **mixes the two drug trip sweet thing on a molecular level**

 **I PRESENT TO YOU MABEL JUICE DIP**

 **this concution has two different effects if you dip something in it you have the sugar rush enough to make you stay away for decades to come and if you try it straight up you will tear the fabric of space time itself**

 **Insert evil laugh**

 **so anyone want to try it**

Teresa: I will. *Gets a small cup of it* It's kind of like a smoothie I guess. *Drinks it* I don't feel any dif- *Starts another Weirdmageddon*

Bill: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!

Teresa: *Gets self under control* Okay...*Undoes Weirdmageddon* Welp I'm never having sugar again...

 **if you don't i will give it to the gnomes**

Teresa: Yeah nope. Hey Bill, wanna go prank Time Baby?

Bill: Wait, WHAT?! He's ALIVE?!

Teresa: Yup. I'm gonna put the Mabel Juice Dip in his bottle.

Bill: Lets go!

Mabel: *Dumps smile dip in cup of Mabel juice thats left* *Drinks it* *Starts going crazy* ONWARDS AOSHIMA! *Falls on face* Yaaaaay...


	27. Ask 26

From: Boggie445

 **I find the genetic mutation to be amazing as well but there has to be a reason why you had gotten an extra finger so pulls off glasses**

 **Did your mother ever smoke or drink during her pregnancy or did you past family have any mutations**

Ford: I'm not sure. I know my mother didn't smoke or drink, so it must be the latter. My Grandparents were long dead by the time Stan and I were born. I should look into this. *Goes down to lab*

Bill: Fordsie, I gave you that extra finger. I was messing around with space and did that on accident.

Ford: Well alright then.


	28. Ask 27

From: mau (Guest)

 **mau:Bill do you know alcor?**

Bill: Who?

 **Bill How do you know will?**

Bill: He's my brother, but I left him one day to take over universes and stuff like that, and I didn't come back for him...and he went to reverse falls looking for me, and then The Gleeful Twins captured him. I sent him into a different dimension when I killed our parents so that he didn't get hurt.

 **Dipper What if a werewolf bites you?**

Dipper: *Shrugs* Then I'd be a werewolf, and Stan would make me stand in the Shack more as wolf boy for real.


	29. Ask 28

From: Ella Le Hissy

 **I have question for Bill? Can demons have kids and if so do you have any?**

Bill: Well...Dream Demons can do this thing where we basically combine little pieces of ourselves into one object and then it turns into a kid.

Bill: and no, I don't have a kid.


	30. Ask 29

From: Guest

 **:Bill, is there a demon named Tad Strange that is using the ''normal'' guy we know as Tad Strange as a host somewhere on this earth.**

Bill: *Facepalms* NO. *Sigh* There never has been a demon named Tad Strange. Tad Strange is just an overly normal human.

Bill: Except for his immunity to weirdness and Weirdmageddon in general.


	31. Ask 30

From: Guest

 **:dipper who's your latest crush**

Dipper: It's...I have a crush on Pacifica.

 **Mabel have you tried to eat smiley dip again**

Mabel: Yep! I'm fine with it now as long as I don't have too much! An asker even created a new food from it! *Holds up container full of rainbow sparkly pink goo with a plastic dinosaur in it* MABEL JUICE DIP! It's smile dip and Mabel juice! *Takes out cracker* *Dips it in the dip* *Eats it* Wow. This is amazing.

Mabel: *Kicks into hyper mode* ONWARDS AOSHIMA! *The whole world is collapsing from the power of Mabel Juice Dip*


	32. Ask 31

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:To Bill: Do you know, that i really love you? I have a picture from you on my bed table, so you are able to watch me all time when i'm in my room.**

Bill: Oh...That's you? It's kinda creepy that you do that!

 **To Bill: Why are you speaking so fast every time?**

Bill: Because I like to speak fast!

 **To Ford: Do you have a wish (Wunsch)?**

Ford: Nope.

 **To Bill: Do you know, that i'm a princess?**

Bill: I know EVERYTHING...

 **To Bill: Can we be friends?**

Bill: Sure, why not?


	33. Ask 32

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:Hug me, Ford! Please...**

Ford: Okay...? *Hugs asker awkwardly*


	34. Ask 33

From: DisneyDreamer123

 **Are the reverse gang still there? If so, I want to know what they feel about their counterparts!**

Teresa: Yep! They're still here! And like everyone from Regular Gravity Falls, they always will be!

Teresa: Also I have a reverse counterpart. So that's cool. Anways!

Reverse Dipper: "Regular" Dipper is so...I don't like him. At all.

Reverse Mabel: I mean, Mabel is nice I guess, but I don't like her.

Will: B-Bill is really nice...I like him...

Teresa: I don't know any other reverse characters! But if there is any I will find them! Welp, Here's reverse me as a bonus.

Reverse Teresa: 'Sup. Teresa is kind of annoying, and very energetic. I don't like energetic.


	35. Ask 34

Amber lee pines

 **To ford: hey how would you react if you found out you have a granddaughter and she was best friends with dipper and mable in pinemont(I can't spell the twins' home town)? By the way bill had something to do with her existence and her name is Amber so if you want to know what she's like she's like a cross between the twins.**

Ford: She sounds nice.

 **Amber:*opens the door* hellooooo! *turns her head* Evelyn get in here.*another girl that looks mostly like her peaks through the door. Amber lee pulls her twin sister inside* guys this is my twin sister Evelyn mirabella pines.**

Dipper: Hey.

Mabel: Hi!

Ford: Greetings.

Stan: Hey kiddo.

Teresa: Hi.

 **Evelyn: Amber you had to tell them my middle name?*evelyn whispered. spots bill* Ah! GIANT NACHO!**

Bill: I'm not a giant nacho, kid!

 **Amber: hey at least your middle name isn't hazel.*she steps in front of her sister to shield her.***

Bill: Relax, I'm not going to hurt your sister! Yet.

Teresa: Your lucky that you have the middle name Hazel.

 **To Gideon: is Carla your mom?**

Gideon: Who?

 **Amber: Nope!*dumps Mabel smile Juice on gideon's head***

Gideon: AH! My perfect hair! *Starts wiping the dip off his hair*

 **Amber: RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON! *she turns on disco girl and starts dancing* I always wanted to do that!**

Mabel: Woop Woop! *Starts dancing and helping Waddles to dance*

Soos: Uh- Dudes! What dance should I do?

Teresa: Wormy Dance!

Soos: Okay dude. *Wormy Dances*

 **Evelyn to ford:*covering her ears* uh wanna go down stairs where it's quiet? *she asked***

Ford: Actually, this is very interesting. Is this how people dance in this dimension now? *Attempts to dance but fails* I...can't dance, apparently.


	36. Ask 35

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:So, i start my own fanfiction with the character of gravity falls (the characters, who speak german) But i like this fanfiction!**

Teresa: Cool! And thanks.

 **To Bill: I'm not creepy! I save a world in just 10 Minutes!**

Bill: That doesn't make me like you more! I'm the one who tries to destroy those worlds!

 **To Ford: You are a bad huger... or don't you like me?**

Ford: I've never been the kind of person to hug people...and you're kind of weird.


	37. Ask 36

From: Jojo (Guest)

 **Jojo:Oh man I have so many questions. I'm not sure where to start. Let's see...**

 **Dipper: So if Mabel is older than you why are you always the one pulling or pushing her out of danger? Couldn't she do you a solid and save your cute self a few times?**

Dipper: She's too Naive and trusting, so she always gets into trouble. Also, I'm not cute! *Crosses arms and pouts*

Teresa: *Snaps fingers and Dipper is suddenly wearing a lamb costume* Yeah you are Dipper.

 **Pacifica: I simply love the fact that you are the way you are. Just wanted to let you know.**

Pacifica: Um...Thanks.

 **Bill: Come closer. I'd like to make a deal. I will allow you permanent access to all facets of my mind. All I ask in return is a Pine Tree boy of my very own. *extends hand* What do you say, friend?**

Bill: Sorry kid, but no. This is my Pine Tree. *Crosses arms in an attempt to pout*

Teresa: *Hands asker a miniature Dipper Clone* Here. You can have this guy though.

Dipper Clone: Hey.

 **(Dipper fangirl for life)**


	38. Ask 37

From: burn-a-dark-soul5000

 **Okay~ I can't take it anymore!**

 **To Bill: You amazing demon you! How do you feel about MaBill?! Not gonna lie I'm a fan! XD**

Bill: Hmm...Me and Shooting Star? No. I HATE that ship!

Teresa: *Actually secretly ships it a little bit*

 **To Ford: *Gives you a passionate kiss***

Ford: Ah-what?! *Pulls away* I don't even know who you are!

 **To Stan: *Gives you two gold bars and three big bags of money* Go nuts, those are totally not stolen! *looks away* Yeah~**

Stan: Ya think I care? I'm Rich! *Runs off somewhere with money*

 **To Mabel and Reverse Pacifica: Do you think you two can be friends, even though you both look like each other's foe? Well more to you Reverse P. Follow up question! Mabel are you and original Pacifica friends?**

Reverse Pacifica: Yeah! I think we can!

Mabel: Of course we can be friends! And Yeah, Pacifica's my friend! But it's a secret 'cause her parents don't want her talking to me! But she's in Gravity Falls for the summer! Woop!

 **(XT Sorry I know this is long~)**

 **To Dipper and Pacifica (normal one): *Using sweet magic to make Pacifica straddle Dipper without being seen* This is totally to get a kiss, not...uh..the uh other stuff. *coughs awkwardly and leaves the two still unseen***

Dipper: *Just leaves, blushing*

*Insert meme here*

 **To Ford~!: *Kisses you passionately again***

Ford: Gah! *Pulls away* Stop doing that! It's weird!

 **TO YOU TERESA: You are awesome, and this is so fun~ Thanks, and could we get to meet your reverse self? I bet she's like a combination of Mabel and Will X3**

Teresa: Thanks! And sure!

Reverse Teresa: *Steps out of portal* Hey. 'Sup? Oh. I'm in this dimension now? Cool. Can I go back home now? Oh. Hi random Asker. You're a weird person. *Goes back through portal*

Teresa: Reverse Me is a jerk. But there is actually another AU version of me, from Relativity Falls. But that AU isn't here. Yet.

 **To Ford: *actually blushes shyly* I stole two kisses from you, this time I'm asking, and no is an option.**

Ford: Um...No. Could you please leave me alone now? Sorry to be rude.


	39. Ask 38

From: burn-a-dark-soul5000

 **UNDERTALE!**

Teresa: Yeah Yeah...I'll get to it eventually. I have an ongoing story on deviantart, I have to update The Portal, I'm a beta tester for a game, I have 2 groups on deviantart to manage, I have this to write, which is my main focus, and also art commisions, pixel art, the prizes from an art contest I made a while ago to make, and...I'm lazy.

Teresa: Oh yeah, and you can also ask the younger versions of the characters. Which means basically Soos as a kid, Stan and Ford as kids, Wendy as a kid, and the best ones of all...

Teresa: You can ask Baby Dipper, Baby Mabel, Baby Gideon, and also Baby Stan and Ford. Why baby Stan and Ford? Because admit it, Everybody wants to see their favourite characters as Babies. Did I forget anyone? I think I probably did but... *Shrugs* I don't care. Also all the babies are able to understand you (For the most part) and they can sort of answer properly.


	40. Ask 39

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:This are question for my own fanfiction "School Days and 6 fingers" And yes, it's about Ford, Stan and an OC. And I don't know the english school systeme. With grammar school i mean the first school, you visit in your life.**

 **To Ford: So, tell me something about School time, beginning with grammar school. How was it?**

Ford: The classes were great, but at recess and lunch time I didn't like it very much. The rest of school time was basically the same, except after Grammar School people could shove me in lockers.

 **Did you make any friends or was you just teasing?**

Ford: Most people just teased me. I had one friend in first grade, but they... *Suddenly looks upset* Er...Nevermind.

 **To Stan: So, how was it by you?**

Stan: School was horrible! I liked at lunch and recess time, but that was about it.

 **Did you make any friends in grammar school?**

Stan: No, not really. I did get to hang out with the tough kids sometimes though.

 **Did you help Ford with making friends?**

Stan: Nah, we had each other. Well, I tried once, but that just made a kid punch Ford in the face.

 **To Ford: So, next is this boy... When did you meet Crampter?(I don't know the name of this boy, who teasing you, when you was little)**

Ford: Oh, You mean Crampelter? I met him in third grade.

 **What do you think of him?**

Ford: I met him once before I came to Gravity Falls to study anomalies, and he apologized. So, I guess we're on good terms now. I'm pretty sure he's dead now though.

 **Why did he teasing you?**

Ford: My six fingers, My lack of Friends, my Nerdiness, as he called it, my glasses, my lack of physical strength, and he also called me a teachers pet quite often. He basically made fun of me for any reason at all.

 **What did you feeling like (when he teasing you)?**

Ford: I felt Embarrased, and most of the time I was angry or sad when he made fun of me.

 **What was the worst thing he did to you?**

Ford: Well, once when I made him very angry he held me in a choke hold until I passed out. Good thing he was an idiot and thought I was dead. He surprisingly only got a few days suspension.

 **To Stan: When did you meet Crampter?**

Stan: Same time as Poindexter.

 **What do you think of him?**

Stan: He's a sweaty jerk.

 **Why did he teasing Ford?**

Stan: For literally any reason he could think of.

 **What did you, when Ford was teasing?**

Stan: Most of the time, I just either insulted the bullies back, or punched them.

 **Did Ford even cry (because of teasing)?**

Stan: He did a few times. The worst time was when they did a whole rant about everything they thought was wrong with Ford.

 **This was Part 1 of my school question ask! He he ″ This will be long... Sorry... But I have so so so many many question, that i can do my own ask them anything. ″ (but i won't do this) So question waiting for you!**

Teresa: K

 **To Bill: And just hello! and bye...**

Bill: Yellow! *Turns Yellow* Wait, I'm stuck like this! I can't go back to normal! I don't want to be a plain yellow triangle forever! Can I at least have a visible eye?!

Teresa: I dumped yellow paint on him. I wonder how long it'll take him to figure that out, and try to destroy me.


	41. Ask 40

TemmieoramI (Guest)

 **Hello!**

Teresa: Hi!

 **BILL: Bill, being a dream demon, what are your favorite dreams to fuc-mess with? While you were still *clears throat* 'friends' with Ford, how much did you ACTUALLY teach Ford about the universe? And finally... I'd like to make a deal. I'd like to, after you take over the world, rule by your side. In return I offer you my body as a permanent possession, and I'll take a person of your choice, and personally beat them unconscious.**

Bill: I like messing with the dreams of people who made me MAD! Like Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Fez, and Sixer.

Bill: Oh, I taught Ford a lot about the universe, but only a fraction of what I knooow!

Bill: Well, sure, you can rule by my side! Just let me put you on the list... *Summons a Clipboard and writes on it* There! Now there's exactly two people who get to rule the world with me! But you can keep your body, kid. I have my own Human Form now!

 **DIPPER: Why Wendy? Why Pacifica?And I personally DARE you to chug down that smile-Mabel juice. STRAIGHT AFTER that try talking to your current crush. :3**

Dipper: I liked Wendy because she was just so COOL! and...Heh...I like Pacifica because she's nice...and funny...and smart...and Pretty...

Dipper: B-But that could destroy the universe! Well, I guess I will... *Chugs Mabel Juice Dip* Huh. This isn't so ba-*Starts running around at the speed of sound* *Runs over to Pacifica* Hipacificaiwannatellyouihaveacrushonyouandimgonnapassoutnow *Passes out from exhaustion*

Pacifica: Wait...Dipper has a crush on me?! YAY! *Jumps up and down excitedly*

 **GIDEON: You don't get enough questions. To make you feel better, here's a slushy. Do you still miss Mabel? Or have you moved on? And I dare you to listen to Rick Astleys 'Never gonna give you up' on a loop for FIVE HOURS at FULL VOLUME! :3**

Gideon: Ooh! A slushy. *Drinks the slushy* Agh! Brain freeze...

Gideon: I've moved on. I still kind of miss her sometimes though.

Gideon: *Puts on headphones* How bad could it be?

*Five minutes later*

Gideon: *Throws headphones across the room and stomps on them* AAAAAH

 **GRUNKLE FORD: In the Undertale universe (the one with the skeleton) What 'route' did you take?**

Ford: I didn't hurt anyone, so I guess that would be the Pacifist route? I never finished it though, before I ended up in a different dimension.

 **GRUNKLE STAN: What kicks do you get from... Fully clothed women ;)**

Grunkle Stan: W-What?! How did you- Uh...I like looking at them, OKAY?! *Runs out of room*

 **MABEL: You love hugging people. Hug Bill :3 Here's some crayons, paper and cake! And wanna have a dance party?**

Mabel: Okay! *Hugs Bill*

Bill: AH! Don't do that! Hug HIM! *Points at Will*

Mabel: *Gasp* CRAYONS! AND CAKE! *Draws a unicorn on the paper* *Hands it to Asker* I drew you a Unicorn!

Soos: Did somebody say...DANCE PARTY? *Is wearing a disco ball suit*

 **Soos: Do you think your kid is gonna be a boy or a girl? Plus would you accept this leftover slice of pie?**

Soos: We already found out the Genders! Both are gonna be girls! Oh, Yeah, we're having twins! And yeah! I'll take that. *Eats pie in one bite*

 **WADDLES: OINK!**

Waddles: OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *Sees a piece of corn* *Walks away*

 **WENDY: Teenager to teenager, are you looking forward to graduation as much as I am? :3**

Wendy: Yeah! I can't wait to get out of high school!

 **Ciao ciao!**

 **P.S Bill, what is your next plan for universal domination? (I'll give you my gmail if you accept :3) Oh and react to this! I AM A BIPPER FAN!**

Bill: My next plan for Universal domination? Oh, you'll find out. And I have no need for Gmail. I can just enter your dreams!

Bill: AH! BILLDIP! KILL IT! KILL IT!

Teresa: *Grabs clipboard Bill Wrote on earlier in the ask* Also, this list is no joke. Whoever wants to rule side-by-side with Bill actually can at one point...Maybe in the near future?


	42. Ask 41 (I'm not dead!)

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:...Is that the end of this fanfiction? No Update in 9 days! Is someone sick?**

Teresa: Nope! I'm back. I was busy with life, and such. I'm back at school now.

Teresa: I am very unhappy about that.

Dipper: Hey guys? Have you seen my math book?

Mabel: *Hands dipper the math book* Here you go!

Dipper: *Opens book* AAAH! *Throws book at wall*

Teresa: *Picks up the book* What's wrong? Oh... Someone *Cough* ME *Cough* colored all the triangles yellow and drew an eye, arms, legs, a bowtie, and a tophat on them? Cool. I wish I had friends that did that.

Teresa: Welp, this Q&A isn't over! Also internet problems.

Teresa: My dad pressed a button on the router. And then it broke.

Teresa: And then I fixed it.


	43. Ask 42

From: Guest

 **:Dipper, what is your favorite Movie based on a Book? (Mine is Divergent BTW)**

Dipper: Well...I guess it's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Or the Lord of the rings movies...I can't decide!


	44. Ask 43

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:To Bill: Don't hate me! I'm your biggest fan! I draw so many picture of you! And If you want destroy World 67. I would do it, but they bannished me from there... ″**

Bill: I don't hate you, kid, you're just...weird. Hey, wanna help me destroy the world when I start another weirdmageddon? *Holds out hand, which is covered in blue fire* No tricks, just ruling the world together with me!I promise!

 **To Ford: I'm not weird! I'm just a mix of you and Bill. (That's weird) All people are a bit of crazy. I really like you and maybe I love you.**

Ford: Um...that's kind of odd...

Ford: Well, I'm a bit of crazy too...

Ford: I'm leaving the room now... *Sidesteps through a door*


	45. Ask 44

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:To Ford: Ok... Sorry, Ford. I have a crush on all people I know. In Gravity Falls it is just you and Bill, because... uh... don't know. Bill is just a dream demon and i really like dream demons and you... I really don't know... I can't explain, why you so awesome... Argh... i really can't explain... *thinks on all episode, where you have a debut* Can't explain... *thinks, thinks, thinks...[...] Have an idea!* I think, it was because Bill... But i don't know.**

 **Ehm... And DON'T GO AWAY, WHEN I TALK TO YOU!**

Ford: Okay...I won't go away when I talk to you? You were being kind of weird. But I kinda like weird.

 **To Bill: *shaking hands with Bill* Clear! But you can rule the world and i'm the sweet servant of you! *daydreams* I can do many things for you! Like... you can have fun with me or I can make tea for you! I'm good in medicin care and i'm good in sport. You can tortouring me, when you want ″I'm there for you, when you rule the world. (I hope, that doen't make you crazy, tell me your reaction)**

Bill: Okay! If that makes ya happy, kid! You can be my servant. But I probably won't torture you, unless you make me mad! I'll add you to the list of people who get to help me with Weirdmageddon! *Writes on clipboard*


	46. Ask 45

From: Temmieorami re (Guest)

 **Temmieorami re:My top five characters go in this order;**

 **5th; Dipper**

 **4th; Grunkle Stan**

 **3rd; Mabel**

 **2nd; Gideon**

 **1st; Bill**

 **React. Oh, and ask for something. The amount of money I spend on you depends on how much I like you.**

 **Dipper $5**

 **Grunkle Stan$20**

 **Mabel$50**

 **Gideon$100**

 **Bill$200**

Dipper: Um...Thanks? I'll take uh...can I have a big chocolate bar?

Grunkle Stan: Hmm...Just gimme the money! *Takes the 20$ and runs away* And thanks for liking me as a character!

Mabel: I'll take one tub of industrial sprinkles please! They're actually only 50$! And thanks for me being your third favourite character!

Gideon: Well...Could you get me 100$ worth of hairspray? I ran out...Also, thanks for sayin' I'm your second favourite character!

Bill: Hmm...Well, I have no use for this human currency stuff, soo...I'll just put it towards the funding of the next Weirdmageddon, which I need a rift for.

 **And my least favorite characters are Ford and Pacifica. Bill... Can do what he likes with them.**

Ford: *Rubs arm and looks at ground* Well, it's not like I'm not used to being hated. I know most this "Fandom" Teresa told me about hates me. *Sigh* Go ahead Bill, do whatever you want to me. Mabel should have pressed that button...

Pacifica: Ugh, like I care! Why does it matter that a person like YOU doesn't like me?! *Turns around* Why does this happen on top of what my parents are doing...?

Bill: Well, I have no reason to hurt Llama here, and Sixer is a good friend now. So... *Shrugs* I won't do anything.

 **Ciao ciao!**

Teresa: *Fake-Smiles at asker* Byeee! *Glares silently at them*


	47. Ask 46

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:So, here we go. Just me again...**

 **To Ford: I ever want to tell you: You have a huge fan group in my world. Many people really likes you and just me too. I can't see you soo sad, so i want you to be happy *smile* Don't worry, be happy! *hugs Ford happily***

Ford: *Tenses, then hugs back* Thank you.

 **To Bill: *just come to his side* So, can i do something for you? Sorry... but i reallly wish you were sick, so i can take care of you. But this happen just in my 10 Sickfics. (I wrote over 130 Fanfictions) How can we make you sick? It's just a question *smiles sweet***

Bill: Well, I don't get sick that often actually. But there is one way for me to get sick on purpose. I have to come into contact with another demon who's sick, or be poisoned. *Starts eating a random cinnamon bun* Oh, I have to go do something over here. I hope nobody poisons my cinnamon bun while I'm gone. *Puts cinnamon bun on table right next to poison*

 **To Ford:What are your fears?**

Ford: Well, I used to have fears, but surviving throughout dimensions made me have to forget them...but I still have a fear of betrayal by friends and family. *Glares at Bill*

 **To Ford: And do you want me as friend?**

Ford: Um...Sure?

 **To Bill: Stay weird!**

Bill: Okay kid! I will!

 **And Bye, Tschüss, Au revoir! Sayonara! Whatever... See you!**

Bill: Remember, reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold Bye!


	48. Ask 47 (Happy Birthday!)

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:Hey, guys! My birthday is soon, so i think about a chapter update on 9/19 or 19.09.**

Teresa: Well, that's when I'm posting this!

 **Ok, let's start party! *begins with a party***

 **To Wendy: We haven't talk in this fanfiction! So we must do it now!**

Wendy: Okay, cool.

 **To Wendy: Do you like Ford? How is your think about him? Are you friend with him?**

Wendy: Um...honestly? I don't like him that much. He's like Dipper, except...a lot more paranoid and weird. And no, I'm not friends with him.

 **To Soos: Hi! Haven't talk to you either. But i just say Hi!**

Soos: Oh, 'Sup Hambone?

 **Is Pyronica here?**

Pyronica: Yeah, I'm here.

 **To Pyronica: Do you like Bill? Do you have a crush on him?**

Pyronica: I...uh...I guess I do like Bill? But a crush on him? No...maybe...*Sigh* Yeah...

 **To Pyranica: And if you say yes, I defeat you! *hold my sweet little gun (it's just a 'Stock' (Broom?))***

Pyronica: Aaah! *Completely forgets about her powers* Don't hurt me!

Teresa: I could stop you from attacking Pyronica, but this is funny.

 **To Teeth: And do you like Bill? What's your think about him?**

Teeth: Well, Bill is pretty cool. I like him. Also, he surprisingly didn't torture me when that Pine Tree kid got away. He tortured 8-Ball though...*Shrug* I like him.

 **To Bill: How are you, my sweet little dream demon?**

Bill: I'm good! Also, happy birthday!

 **To Bill: Just stay weird!**

Bill: Okay kid!

 **To Ford: * teleport to him and scared/surprised him a bit* uh-uh Fordsy!**

Ford: *Jumps away from asker and falls backwards* Gah! Could you please not do that?!

 **To Ford: And... don't run away, when i talk to you. I know, that you would do this. Ok, i'm just acting like Bill... weird... *looks to Bill***

Ford: Okay...And yes, you are acting like Bill.

Bill: *Notices asker looking at him* What? Why are you looking at me?

 **To Ford: Forget about it ″ It's my birthday, so... *blush shyly* What about a... kiss? ehm... I just ask. If you don't want to, it's ok. I'm just a huge fangirl of you (I have draw a picture of you were sleeping on my school ordner. The teacher likes it)**

Ford: Um...not a kiss, but...You can have a hug, I guess? *Hugs asker*

Ford: Also, why if people draw pictures of me I'm always either sleeping or spending time with Mabel.

Ford: Theres also a lot of pictures where I'm dead.

 **To all: And someone knows, who's sweeter? Bill or Ford *present the two* I can't decide ″**

Bill: You all know it's me.

Ford: I don't actually care...

Teresa: Hmm...that's actually a tough question...I can't decide.

Dipper: Hm? Oh...I guess I like Great Uncle Ford better...neither of them can be considered 'Sweet' though...

Mabel: I like great Uncle Ford! He's awesome, and much sweeter than Bill.

Stan: Ugh, I don't like either of them. My brother is a nerdy jerk, and the triangle thing is just plain weird.

Wendy: I'd honestly say that Bill is sweeter, since he's kinda charming, when he's not destroying Gravity Falls.

Soos: Huh? Oh. I think Stan's twin is sweeter. He gave me this cool laser pen, dawg. *Shines laser pen on wall and the laser is Question-Mark shaped*

 **Ok, that was my little birthday party on 19.09. (german date writing) So Hi and Bye!**

Teresa: Bye!

Bill: Byyyye!

Ford: Goodbye.

Dipper: Uh, Bye.

Mabel: Goodbye!

 **Tschüss!**


	49. Ask 48

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:To Ford: Yeah! Friends forever! *smile happily***

Ford: *Smiles*

 **To Bill: Nice chance, but you can't play a trick on me. My Magic is even better than something to make you sick. But hey, it's my birthday on Monday, so I don't want you sick I'm not foolish ò.ó If I want you sick, than i do it whenever I want it.**

Bill: Okay kid. *Finishes eating the random cinnamon bun*

 **To Ford: Wanna play cards? We need something to do for the next update. Hope on Monday**

Ford: Um...Sure?

 **To Theresa: Can I stay here in this fanfiction? Can I be a character too?**

Teresa: *Shrugs* Sure.


	50. Ask 49

From: YumestarGerman (Guest)

 **YumestarGerman:*angry look* Where are the updates! I'm loooking three times the day for new updates. No update in more than one week! This a new record! I updated all days! But there is another question...**

Teresa: The updates are coming soon. I've just been sick, and I have school.

 **To Stan and Ford: Ehm... What do you think about the ship Stanley x Stanford? Stancest... I'm a huge fan of it. (Mostly because twins are just adorable!) Just the Idea of you sleeping in one bed... I don't say more about this... I really like writing this!**

Ford: Stan...Cest? Why?! Who thought of this pairing?!

Stan: What...that's a Ship? Who thought of this?! *Grabs brass knuckles*

Teresa: I don't like Stancest. I'm perfectly fine with Incest ships, but not Stancest.

 **This are my favorit ships:**

 **1\. FordStan**

 **2\. Billford**

Teresa: I may or may not ship it. *Ships it*

 **3\. FordMabel**

Teresa: I didn't know this was a ship.

 **4\. Mabill**

Teresa: I like Mabill...not my OTP but I still ship it.

 **5\. FordDipper (don't ask XD)**

Teresa: I've always wondered how people ship this. How do people ship this?!

 **So react to it! All of you!**

Mabel: Uh...Well, Ford-Stan is kinda weird, but I kinda get it! They are kind of cute together! And...BillFord? Ooh! I like that ship! It's my OTP! *Starts listing her OTPs*

Bill: Oh! I like the second one! *Realizes what he just implied* UM...Remember, Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram Buy Gold BYE! *Dissapears*

Ford: Um...The First one is very wrong, The second one is...um...Nevermind. The third one is very extremely horribly wrong. The fourth one? I would not approve of that. And the last one? What is wrong with this "Fandom" of ours?

Stan: *Is hunting for creator of Stancest*

Dipper: Uh...Shipping? I try to stay as far away from Ships as much as possible... *Walks out of room*

 **Oh... And I really like Ford Reader and BillReader**


	51. 01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 0111

01010010 01101111 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100100 00001010 01010110 01101001 01101111 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100100 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111


	52. canyoudecodeit

c

a

n

y

o

u

?


	53. 00111111

010000100110100101101100011011000011101000100000010101110110000101101001011101000010000001100001001000000110110101101001011011100111010101110100011001010010111000101110001011100111011101101000011000010111010000100000011101110110000101110011001000000111010001101000011000010111010000111111000011010000101000001101000010100100011001101111011100100110010000111010001000000101001101101111011011010110010101110100011010000110100101101110011001110010000001101001011100110010000001110111011100100110111101101110011001110010111000101110001011100010111000001101000010100000110100001010010100110111010001100001011011100011101000100000010010000110111101110100001000000100001001100101011011000110011101101001011000010110111000100000010101110110000101100110011001100110110001100101011100110010000100100000010101110110100001100001011101000010000001110100011010000110010100100000011010000110010101101100011011000010000001101001011100110010000001100111011011110110100101101110011001110010000001101111011011100011111100100001


	54. zalgo

F̐o̝͔̪̯̤̘ͭ̂ͦ̈́ͯ͋r̡̟̙̦̗͍̭͇ͥ͊̈́̊͛d͕͚̗̩̳ͤͩ:̢̪͚̹̦̩̐ͣͬ̅̎ͩ̈ ̨͕̱͈͑̍̑̾̚W͇̖̤̬͇̻͗̈ḧ̴̯͈̘͓̳̝͙́̑_̯͆̇͐̌̽̈͡a̫̓ͨ̆t́ͦ̊ͩ͆"̞̼̯͇̏̃͑̂̇͂̋s̬̤̳̭͎͕̞ͣ̃̋ͣͥ̆̓̕ ̓ͬͣ̾ͬ̌ͩg͈̮̙̰̘͚̐̌̊0̳͔͇1̻̻̹̪͐͊ͭn͖͍͖͈͐̂̅͛͒ģ͈͖̙̗̳̫ ͒̎̃̅̓͛̎ͅǫ̩̓̿̍N͎̘̗̟̤̜͛ͯ͑͌̔͘¿̪̞̩̬̳̰̲͊  
̺̦̟͎ͯ̉ͨͦͩ̕B͍͍̩͓͓̭̐̔ͪi͙̒l̯͎̫̭̫l̼ͦ͟:̷̗̤̯̆̿̚ ̥̺̘̞̹ͧ́ͬ̚ͅi͕̜͈̝͍̍͛̅ͅ ̔̋̆͂̊̑͊҉͓̞̘͔͍̰̳d̼̼̘ͧͣͬͪ̕0̹̙͔͚͓̪͇́̇̂̂́nͥͩͭ̄͌"̲͐̀̃t̖͉̦̣̫̦͢ ͔̫̹̱̭̘̊̅̈́́ͩ̄k͈̮̬͕̓͢ͅ-̨̘͙͕̭͎͌̌ͩ́͆̊k̞̤͚ͯ̊ͤ̌-̩̻ͦͪ̃̾̌̈̄̕ͅk̻͍̿̚͝-̷̫̱̮͍͚̽͐́ͧk̭͒ͩ-̹̖̰ͨ͐̃ͧk͈͔̩͖̾͊ͨ-̨̇͛n̛̮̰̤̯̆ͭ̾̿o̴̮̻̻̜̣w̏̒͆̃̌͏͉̱̪̬͍w͗̊̀̃̏w̥͉̝͕͔ͯͩ͑͗̚͝w̨̼̔ͦͣͦw̺̞̣͐ͪ͂ ̙̲̻̀ͦ̀s̱̘̲̲͆͛͛͘i̩͋͌ͮ̓̿͒̎x̫̗̠̱͈̻̑̏͊̓̋ͨ3̮̩̣̪̞̼̋͆̂ŕ͍̜̟̺̺͍  
̬̼̪̭̂̈ͧ͆̐f̫̙̪͚͒ͫ͛O͎̳̙̙͎͔ͬͩ͌̓̊̉r̖̤͚̙ͣ̐͐̒̀͑̚̕D̙̄̋ͤ̒̀ͮ;̨̝͈̦̼̪ͤ́̔̇ ̨̱̈́̽ͭ̈́T̀͌̏͌ͪ͏͓̩̯̟̯h̶̻̮̥̩̖̑̈ͦ̆ą̲͎̀ͪ̌̍͌_͉̪̹͍̐̊͑ͬt̪̜͇̦̒'͉̰̠͔ͭ̊̾s̬͔̮̺ͨ̌ͫ̕ ̶͚̘̄ͅ1̝͋͐̒ͦT͖̦͉̩̈̓̎͐͋̎͗!̜̅͜ ̵̬̳̙̐W͔͉̻͈̦̰-͓͔͚̻͙̗͉͛̇̑W̟̗͈̺̻̜ͭ-̼̯͍̃͌W̱̫̪ͮ̌ͤͫͪͧ̕-͇̼͎̣̱͖͐͒̎̚ͅw̢̱̹̝̜̻͙̎̒̽̈͊̚i͈̦̺̩͗͒̆̄̚͜ţ̤̞̳̘͛̊ͫ̔ͦh͔͎ͤ̆̑͠ó͉ȕ̈́̚҉̺̙̞̜̫̬̭t͉̠̘ͩ͆̾͛ ̭͙͖̘̖͙̯̏̕t͇́ͧ͐̔͛ͣ̓3͍̘ͥͩ̈̎̌ͪ̊r̬̘͍̣͚̹̱3̭̫̳͚̅̈̔͂̉̆͝ș̞̫̦̎̐ͯ̽͊͟a͍̹̺̺̰͌ͮ̈-̣̟͕͇̹ͪ̈̂̋̓̋a͔̘ͨ́͛ͣ̐̋-͓͔̐a̮͈͓̪ͩ͗̇-̢̗͋̏ͯa̖̖̤̍̉̇̈́̍,̝̰̽.̭̤̼̟͙̾͋̿͐ͬ̒,̴̹ͦ̓̊̀̇̓̋ͅ,̦̰ͯ͆ͬ̿̕,͉̪͚͙͎̖ͪ̐͒ͤ̈́͐̅,͕̃ͬ́ ͂s͓͉̱̱̤ͥ̀́ͤ̒ͪp̵ͩ͑ͭͧ̚A̭̤̭̤̙ͦ̔c̛͎̲̝͈͕̫E͎͇͔̙̔̊̄͑t̪̝̱ͪ́̆ǐ̜̗͉͎̬̃͐̈́m̟̌̒̔͂͊E͌͏̲̝̼̙̙ ̫͐̅ͣ͂̏͛1̈ͧ̑́͛̏͏sͭ̒̂ ̗̞̦͓̹̹͢f̲̞̄̇ͮͣA͚͉ͬ́ͧͪͦͨ̚͘l̎̍ͦ͗l̷̪̻͍̤̩̍̇̓̓̋̐̓l͂̈͋̚҉̥͈͈͓̙l͙͙̘̖ͧ̀̓̿̍͊͜ͅl̡̠̼̣̎̐̍̍̄̉ͅI̼̖͍̖̺ͭͧ͑̑̈͋̉n̢̬͚͚̼̍̐̔G̗̻̹͚͕͕ͮ̑͑ͦ̂ͦ̚ ̳̙ͪą͔̲͚ͯ̋̂ͪ̊P̠̭̱͔̂ͪ̇ͥͦͥͩ͠ͅͅa̴̩͙͔ͣ͆̇̐R͎̯̖̹ͣT̵͌͑  
̻̯̙̘̣̙͌̏͌ͨ͌̅̽  
̻͈̹̬͖̉ͨ̔*̲̳͉̟̜̗̇̓ͤͅT̥̥ͨē̫̐ͣ́̓̔n̰ ̙̤̞̳̥̱h̭o̟̞͂̄͌̅u̵͔̝ͦ̍r̸͍͍̬̹̹ͨͥͬͣ̄͑sͣ ̳̻͓̖͕͙̌ͯ̐̿͆ḻ͕̦̐̽̎͘ą̠̽ͧ͊͊̊t͍̠̪͖͎̳̺͑̒͑̇ͩ̔e̖͙̝͎̠̳͒͋̾r̸̮̈́ͧ*̻̱͎̩̫ͤ ͖̩̘̱̭̘̲̋ͣ͗̌ͤͭ  
̲̮͈̱̦͍͉ͤ͛ͥͤ̋͑ͮ  
͓̠͍̋̈́̾ͥ͐f̠͔̮̠̼̺̎͊̌̃̃0̠̘͕̹̥ͨ̾̚R͍͔͖ͪ͑ͥͯ̇ͩͮd̵͔̊͋ͧͫ̚:̨̤̳̭͕̊̉̓̌ ͧͩ̏̑̄̚҉̠̳͔͙O͕̙̻̳͈̳͛̈́̉̕ͅ-̻̓̑̉͒͗̋Ḱ̆̋͛͋ͩ͌ǎ̘̾̓-̪͚̂͟ͅ-̻͎͎̗̦ͮ̃ͬ̃ͧ̅ͬ-͈̰̘ͬ͐̋-̰̐y̸ÿ̼̳̙̦̳̣͂̕y̢̭͕͒ͯ͋̑̆̚̚y͈͔̱̮͓̠̒͋̇̔͊̔̇,̨̱̯̥̯̞̲ͅ ̭͖̦̈́ͤ͂̈́ͅTͬͤͨͣ҉͇͉̳̝-͍͕̜̹͛͗̂̔h̠̩̙͙̺I̳̩̩̘̖̊̓̒ͯͯ̊͊͡s̡̭͙͌͗̈́̿̂̈̚ ͈̟̪̣̉͋̐ͥ̆̅͝m̶̼͇̖͔ͤ̅̋̀Ḁ͔̗́c͚̥̈́ͩͯ̕ͅh͓ͣ̆̉̊̒ͪ1̴͉̅̽ͅnͩ͠ë̈ ̫̬̲̼͚̜̋͌ͪ͟sͣ̈̾ͤͪ͒͒҉͈̲̯̝H̙͖̣͚͇̥̑ͭ̍̈O̪͗͐ͬ̑͑͑u̞͎̯̪̺̪ͬͭl̪̞̮͎͆͌ͫͥ̌D͙̣̒̾͌ͤ́ͅ ͓̖̖͙ḟ̦͙̼̝̠̈̐I̳̝̜̝͛x̱̪̺̝͍̂́ͯͭ ̢̯̬͚̅̈ͪ͗̍1͍ͩ̍̊͐͂̓̆͞t̛͑̔͛ͩ̓̈ͪ.̩͕̺͔̌́.̶̠̯̌.̯̱ ͕̜̼ͣ̎͗*̪̟͙̩̠͕͊ͣF̝̥̫͇̾ͫͣ̾̔͠ͅl̫̹͕̲ͤͅḭ̩̪̺̅̂́p̢̥͎̱͉͓̯̳͑̾̐s̳̟̲̼̯̭̞ͣͦ͒ͫ͂̉ ̶̽ͮ̌́̅L͌͞e̪̹͙͒͋̆̉̚͟v̖͍̱̝̰̞̾̈́͒̆͊͗ē̫͖̻̜̲͜r͌̒͛*̞̟̌̄͒ͅ  
̴̔̂̅̆ͬ


End file.
